When DBZ Discovers Fanfiction
by NerdsRule
Summary: What happens when the Z gang finds the most addicting website ever. R


_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, the funky chicken, or the story about Hercule Puffs. I recomend it though._

Bulma is having one of her party/gathering/barbeques at Capsule Corp. today, but today, would be one messed up day for the Z gang. The day they discovered FanFiction.

_At the party/gathering/barbeques..._

Videl was _so _bored that surfing the internet wasn't entertaining. That is until she found the most addicting website ever.

Videl clicked on the search bar, typed in dragonball and _accidentally_ pressed z. Then she got about a bazillion results. The she clicked characters. _It has all of our names. Wait, who's Lime and why is she in a romance FanFiction with my Gohan. Gohan has some things to explain. Back to the names. Why does it know! _Videl thought.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Mwa ha ha ha *cough cough cough*"

"Who just laughed evily?" Goten asked kind of looking at Vegeta.

"I wasn't me, brat!" Vegeta said with an angry look.

"Hey, you guys won't believe what I found online. It about us. It's called FanFiction. It's like they stalk us and know all our secrets or something. Come look." Videl called but only the chibis and Gohan came.

Videl showed them several fanfictions of the chibis. She accidentally clicked on one rated M, Goten only read the first paragraph then curled up in a ball and sucked his thumb.

"I'm really gonna have a sister? And my sister's name will be Bra?" Trunks asked. "Well, it may or may not happen because in some of the Fics it says me and Videl have daughter named Pan but it has something to do with GT or whatever." Just as Gohan finished his sentence Chi-Chi was in the doorway.

"I heard something about you, Videl, and daughter named Pan. Where's my grandchild?" Chi-Chi asked. Videl and Gohan rolled their eyes. "Well this one says you had alot more kids Aunt Chi-Chi and that's not true so it could be a lie." Trunks said.

"Did you guys tramatize Goten over there?" Krillen asked as he walked into the room.

"Maybe." Videl answered looking at the poor little chibi sucking his thumb.

"It's not real, it's not real," Goten repeated.

"How did you tramatize him?" Krillen asked.

Videl then clicked on the same rated M fanfiction. Krillen read the first paragraph, curled up in a ball beside Goten and started chanting "It's not real, it's not real," along with Goten.

Videl showed Chi-Chi fanfictions about herself and after reading three, she came back with rest of the party. "People are writing lies about us on the internet!" Chi-Chi anounced. "Lemme guess, how we are so weak and Hercule defeated Cell?" Yamcha questioned. "Lies like Hercule Puffs!" Goten said over dramatically.

"How did you tramatize daddy, Miss Videl?" Marron asked. "You can't know yet, Marron. You can't know yet." Krillen said dramatically but not as dramatically as Goten.

"Bwa ha ha I can smell the reviews. Now to get a little or alot crazy."

"Who said that?*fart*Did I just toot?" Bulma questioned the group.

"Well the fart thing yes. The voice thing I don't know." Goku said then began doing the funky chicken.

"Why are you doing the funky chicken?" Chi-Chi asked then she began the funky chicken.

"Stop funky chickening." Gohan and Goten said then began the funky chicken.

"Why are you guys doing the funky chicken?" Videl said then began dancing.

"What's with the funky chicken?" Krillen, Trunks, Vegeta, and Yamcha said in unison then they funky chickened in unison.

"Oh, if you say funky chicken you-" Bulma began but started funky chickening.

"Do the funky chicken?" 18 finished then she did the funky chicken as well.

"Funky chicken!" Marron yelled.

"This is too funny! Here I go!" Yelled that voice they've been hearing.

All of a sudden a girl fell from the roof of Capsule Corp. and landed with a thud. She was a black girl with black hair to the bottom of her neck and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a blue, purple, and pink shirt with a black butterfly and short shorts.

"Pretty." Goten said dreamily while doing the funky chicken.

"You may stop chickening now. By the way my name is ***** but my FanFiction pen name is NerdsRule so call me NerdsRule. I'm the person who made Videl discover fanfiction and accidentally type in z and everything else bizzare." NerdsRule said.

"You will die, Miss NerdsRule." Vegeta said shot as he shot a ki blast a her but she shot one stronger. When he got back up he was wearing a peach, strapless dress. "Die!" Vegeta yelled and went SSJ3. Then NerdsRule went SSJ5. Her hair was longer and purple and knocked Vegeta out cold with one slap.

"Y-y-you're Saiyan?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, I'm the author I can do anything. Come on Vegeta's wearing a peach, strapless dress. This is a good oppertunity for blackmail. He'll wake up twenty-three minutes. Hmm." NerdsRule said.

"What?" Videl asked NerdsRule.

"I'm taller than you, Videl." NerdsRule said then regreted it.

"Yes you are, are you ready to go?" Videl said, her eye twitching ever so creepily.

"Yep, see ya later." NerdsRule said but was stopped by Goten.

"Don't leave. Be my girlfriend, NerdsRule. You're pretty, and strong, and nice, and smart." Goten pleaded.

NerdsRule gave him a kiss on the cheek then left.

"I've got a girlfriend." Goten cheered.

**The End**

****Authors Note: Thank you and person who owns Hercule Puffs, don't sue me. R&R.


End file.
